Royal children of Antar come to Earth
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: What happens when the seventeen, and sixteen year old children of MiI come to earth in search of them? What are they like? How does this change MiI relationship? Mi & I story.
1. big surprise

_Max sat at the table, drinking his milk shake, and making eyes at Liz. What else was new? Maria was flirting with Kyle, and he had this glob of lip-gloss on his right cheek. He was smiling and still shaking the saltshaker over his fries, which were now quiet briny. Maria was whispering something in his ear._

_Max had to go to work soon. He had to talk to Ray. But right now he had to concentrate on important things…like Liz. Her hair looked so soft, and those eyes…Bambi eyes. She had to be the prettiest girl in Roswell. _

_The door opened unnoticed by Max, who sat near the door. A tall handsome guy around his age came in, and with him was a girl. They walked in, and looked around. _

_They made their way over to Max's table. Hearing someone clear their throat had Max turning and seeing the two kids before him._

"_Excuse me, are you Max Evans?"  
_

_Max looked suspiciously at them, his eyes narrowed. Who were they, what did they want? The boy smiled at him, as he glanced at the girl._

"_I have always wanted to meet you. Where are Michael and Isabel?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Relax man, we don't mean you any harm. We are family."_

"_Not any of mine. What's your deal?"_

"_We are, Uncle Max."_

_Max stared at both of them. The boy was tall, muscular, light brown hair, and deep brown bedroom eyes. The girl was tall, well built, and a knockout with blond hair._

"_Uncle Max, I am Angelique, and this is my brother Michael, better known as Michael Zan, or MZ. We came a long way to see you. Can you get our parents to join us somewhere to talk…like the cave?"_

'_Is it possible? Are these two who they claim to be? They sure do look almost identical to Michael and Isabel. Was it a trap?'_

"_I'll call Isabel, but Michael is coming by anytime now. Don't say anything to them just yet. Wait till the cave."_

"_Alright Uncle Max."_

_Max pulled out his cell phone and dialed, just as Michael came in._

_OOOOOOO_

_An hour later, the three were in the cave as Isabel walked in. Michael was leaning against the cave walls watching the two strangers. He knew nothing of why they were there, and why Max had brought them here. He had only said he would know when Isabel did._

_He looked at the girl, Angelique who was looking back at him with sparkling eyes. Was she flirting with him? He glanced at MZ who met Michael's hard look with one of his own. He raised an eyebrow at Michael._

_They heard footsteps and then Isabel walked into the room. "Max, what…" She stopped upon seeing the strangers with Max. She glanced at Michael for answers he just shrugged._

"_Max?"_

"_Sit down Isabel; I have some news for you. I scanned these two, and they are telling the truth. They are part of our family, they came from Antar."_

"_Family? Cousins?" Isabel sat down and Michael still stood watching, ready._

"_Isabel, Michael, this is Angelique, and her brother Michael Zan." Michael took a hard look at the boy and then back at Max._

"_Is this some kind of game, Maxwell? What is going on?"_

"_Yeah Max, explain what is going on. Who are they?" Isabel got up and moved over to Michael standing next to him. Both were being cautious._

"_Isabel, Michael…it's a long story. We came a long way to see you. Do you remember much of your past life on Antar?" Questioned Michael Zan._

"_Michael and Isabel exchanged speaking looks. The three saw Isabel's blush rise over her cheeks. There was a small smile on Michaels face._

"_Yes, some. Why?"_

"_Because if you remembered it all, you would know us." Said Angelique. Max looked at the only family he had thought he had, and wondered how they would take the news._

"_Angelique and I are here to meet our parents."_

"_Your parents?" asked a suspicious Michael, "Who are they? Or do I need to ask?" His eyes boring into MZ's._

"_You know that answer. You and Isabel are our parents."_

_Isabel slid to the ground as Michael grabbed her. Max looked worriedly at his sister, as Michael tried to keep her on her feet._

"_I'm sorry mom; I didn't mean to upset you. We just wanted to meet you. Find out about you. We grew up on stories about you and dad. Wonderful stories."_

_Isabel looked to Michael, seeing the stunned expression on his face, as he looked at her pale one. "Michael?"  
_

_Suddenly flash backs flared before them. Scenes of another life, time long gone. This time it was with a two-year-old boy and a one-year-old girl, with Michael and Isabel in the royal gardens playing. _

_When the flashes ended, Isabel and Michael moved over to their children. Max and the kids had stood up._

"_I can't believe that you are both alive. How did you survive?"_

"_Well your spies had warned you of Kivar's coming in time. You had us taken to safety to another planet. We survived, and we have started a war with Kivar, to regain our planet. We wanted to be like you." Michael Jr. looked at his dad._

"_Yeah, we wanted to make you proud of us. For a while, we thought you were really dead. When we found out, we decided to find you and bring you home. We can fight together."_

_Isabel went over to her daughter. "Ah Angelique. We are proud. I just wish we could have been there for you."_

"_It wasn't your fault mom, or yours dad. Do you want to come back with us?"_

"_Yes."_

_Michael was studying his children, seeing what was the same and what was different. The very idea of having children was something he had always wanted. But he had not counted on having kids as old as himself. That would be hard to explain. Then he smiled to himself. "Isabel and I did good work.' He looked over at Isabel a soft, gentle smile on his lips. She was looking back at him, her eyes misting, and something else was there in his eyes._

"_Mom, Dad we must leave within the next few days. Can I ask you something?"_

"_Yeah MZ, what?"_

"_Are you and mom together in this time?"  
_

"_No, we're best friends."_

_MZ shared a look with his sibling. Then turned back to his father. "Why? From what we hear you were the kind of couple that legions were made of."_

_Michael and Isabel looked at each other. Michael wondered if Isabel could love him would want to be with him on Antar when they returned. Could they be a family?_

_Isabel reached out her hand as though reading his mind. He took her hand and gently squeezed. "Michael, I have always wanted destiny."_

"_Isabel… about time you said it." He leaned and gently kissed her on the lips. Turning to the kids. "I guess we answered your question."  
_

"_Yeah you did. Got any food?"_

_Michael smiled, "Yeah we will take you to eat. We have some friends we want you to meet. The five left the cave._

_OOOOOO_

_At the crash down, the five found a table, while waiting for Tess to show up. Maria came over with a smile._

"_Did you bring some new friends? Michael I want to talk to you."_

_She looked over at MZ, and smiled at him. That was one cute boy, and hot. He reminded her someone, she just couldn't figure out who. "Okay what I can get for you?"_

_The group ordered their food. Max looked over at Liz waiting on another table and then back at Maria._

"_Maria, can you get Liz, and Kyle and Jim over here? Time is important."_

"_Sure I will call everyone." She looked again at Michael, then at MZ. _

_OOOOOOOO_

_They had finished eating when the others came in. The two new visitors didn't like the Tabasco sauce at all. Max was watching the door, and when Jim and Kyle came in, Liz and Maria came over to the table. Max sat back and smiled._

"_What's up Max? You wanted to see us?" Asked Jim Valenti._

"_Sure did. Wanted to introduce you to someone. Plus to thank all of you for helping us, and being our family and friends. We are leaving tonight._

"_What? Michael, you can't."_

"_We are Maria. You have Kyle now remember?"_

"_Jim, Kyle, Maria, and Liz. I would like to introduce you to Angelique and Michael Zan..my niece and nephew." _

Max smiled as did Michael and Isabel as they looked at their kids with pride. Mouths dropped open, and then the humans looked at each other.

"_How? They are your age?"_

"_Yeah we know, sheriff. Nevertheless, they are our kids. Isabel and I had them when we lived on Antar. Aren't they the best?" Jim could see the pride in the young man's face. When he studied the two new aliens, he saw the resemblance. They did look like their parents._

"_Congratulations, Michael and Isabel."_

"_How could you Michael?"_

_Michael turned to Maria. "Hey, it was long before I met you. I was with Isabel, and I was happy. I'm happy now, I have my kids." Michael caught the look Kyle was giving Angelique and he turned to the his friend. "Kyle, don't even think of it. That is my daughter, keep your eyes off of her."_

Kyle just smiled over at him, and shrugged."Never thought you would have a daughter like that." Michael started to get up, until Isabel touched his arm. There was no way he would get near Michael's daughter. He wasn't crazy, he knew what would happen to him if he did. She was as beautiful as her mother. He had noticed Maria's interest in MZ too.

"_So Max you are returning to Antar?" Asked Liz with tears in her eyes. She was sad, and she felt her world crumble._

"_Yes, I am sorry Liz. But I must. My people need me, they have suffered enough. I cannot deny it any longer."_

_Liz ran off, with Maria following her as she ran to the back. Jim studied each of the young people he cared for, and would miss._

"_I wish you well, is there anything I can do?"_

"_No, you have been a good friend to us. We will miss you."_

_OOOOOOO_

_After leaving the Crashdown the group broke up. Isabel took Angelique shopping, and to get their hair done. Michael and Max had taken MZ to play some pool and some basketball. Michael couldn't seen to stop smiling, as he looked at his boy. He asked questions, and thought it couldn't get any better than this._

_The guys were playing ball, and MZ was laughing as he played with his father and uncle. He was a natural athlete. When Jim came driving up, as soon as the car stopped he blew his horn._

"_Jim, what's up?" Yelled Max as he turned._

"_Isabel and Angelique have been taken!"_

_The ball fell from numb hands, bouncing over to the grass. All eyes turned to Jim. Max glanced at Michael and MZ seeing the same look on their faces he was sure was on his._


	2. like mother, like daughter

Michael turned to his son, and before anyone could say anything he had him up against the building two feet off the ground. His eyes hard, his words cutting.

"Alright, MZ or whoever you are…what did you do with Isabel?"

"Dad! I didn't do anything. Angelique is gone too. Why would I do anything to my own mother?"

"Because you may work for Kivar. How do I know? Max said you are my son, but he doesn't know if you are on the right side, does he?"

Max grabbed Michael's arm, as Jim got out of the car, and moved over to the three. Michael dropped MZ down, and stepped back and raised his hand. MZ looked up at his father, and then at Max.

"Tell me all you know, now! I want Isabel back now. I don't know why I trusted you, maybe because I wanted it to be true. I wanted a family, and Max his reading of you…made it easier to believe. Usually I don't believe anyone, until they prove themselves to me."

"Don't Dad. Uncle Max?" He turned to his uncle as he sat there on the cement.

"Michael, he is your son. You can't hurt him."

"Can't I? If he is behind this, and anything happens to Isabel….I will kill him." He stated it simply, and his ominious words hung in the charged air. Max could feel the energy building up, as Michael drew the power, his hand still out stretched.

"Michael Zan, you had better tell him what you know."

"I guess Kivar knows we are here, and has shown up. It could be the skins, or the government. I don't know. But I will do anything to get them back. I will prove you can trust me, that I am like you. I never hurt those that I love."

"Michael give him the chance. If he has betrayed us, then you can do what you want."

Michael turned to Max. "Save it Max. This is my decision. I don't need a royal decision here. You aren't king, I don't take orders." Max just stared at him, his lips tightened. Michael lowered his hand, as he studied his son.

"As for you, I will be watching you. You will lead the way,and I will follow. You may be my son, but I wont accept betrayal from anyone. I wont have anyone hurting Isabel."

MZ stood up and smiled at his father. "What we heard was right, you are fierce. You really do love our mother as history says. I will show you that I am no traitor. Then we can go home."

Jim was releaved that Michael hadn't done anything to MZ. He stood waiting. Max took a deep breath and let it out. Michael followed MZ to Jim's car, along with Max. Max got in the front seat with Jim, and Michael shared the back with MZ.

OOOOOOO

Isabel woke to bright lights and restraints. Looking around she saw a face that sent shivers down her spine. Her throat suddenly dry, and her pulse rapid. "Kivar!"

"Yes my dear." He walked over to her and smiled. His hand running over her face. "I finally have you."

"Where is my daughter?"

Kivar smiled even more as he motioned to the door. Angelique came in, and moved over to the table. Her eyes hard and cold when they looked at Isabel.

"Angelique, what have you done?"

"Why mother, I am just like you. It's tradition for us to betray our people and family. Aren't you proud of me?"

"NO! Why? I was a fool to trust Kivar's word, too young to know better. If I had told Rath about it, he would have prevented what happened."

"But you were with Kivar, he says he is my real father."

Isabel looked at Kivar. "He's nothing! Do you hear me Angelique? I was never with him, your father is Rath. I never loved or wanted anyone else."

Angelique looked at Kivar. "Is she telling the truth?"

"Yes!" He turned and energy burst from his hand, and Angelique was killed, her crumbled body lay there on the floor, as Isabel screamed.

Kivar laughed. "Stupid girl, I would do anything to get Vilandra. I don't want any reminders of Rath around. You should have been my child, but you weren't."

"Kivar, I will kill you!" Screamed Isabel as she looked at him tearing streaming down her face. "I will kill you."

"No you wont my dear, you will love me." He turned and left the room, speaking over his shoulder. "I'll be back later, so we can spend some quality time together."

OOOOOOO


	3. parental thoughts

_Isabel lay there, she could smell the burnt flesh that lay just out of her sight. Kivar had killed her daughter. Her daughter, strange thought that. The girl was almost her age, and that felt strange. It was as though they had skipped the childhood and the girl had grown within a matter of hours into a sixteen-year-old girl. _

_What was her daughter like? Did she like any of the same things she did? Did she have many friends, did she have a boyfriend? So many questions that would never be answered. _

_Isabel had tried to put it behind her, what she did back on Antar. To try to make up for it here, by helping others. By being there for Michael and Max. Nevertheless, she could not run from what she had done, what she was. For she was Vilandra, just a different skin. _

_Angelique had said to her, like mother like daughter. I am just like you. She had grown up with a traitor for a mother, who betrayed Rath – at least that is what everyone thought. She had even been lied to about whom her father was. Kivar had used that to turn her daughter, to use her. Because of her, her beautiful daughter was dead. She would never get to know her, or be her mother. _

_Her thoughts turned to Michael. Would he hate her now? Blame her for what Angelique had done, think her a curse? Maybe she was. Did she even have anyone who would love her after this? She felt so alone, and she knew she deserved it all… she deserved death. Everyone would be better off without her. She closed her eyes, and gave up her will to live._

_OOOOOOO_

_The gang was sitting in Michael's place. Liz, Maria, and Kyle were there now. Max sat looking lost. Michael paced and threw dagger like looks towards Max. Liz wanted to help Max, but didn't know if that was a good idea. Tess sat next to him, as she looked at MZ, her look thoughtful. Max caught the look and knew she was trying to get into his head. _

"_We are wasting time here. We need to go get Isabel back. If the government has her, you know what they will do to her Max. Remember what they did to you? Could Isabel take that?"_

_Max looked up at his best friend/brother. "No." His words were soft, and sad. Michael knew he didn't like to think about that time. _

"_If it is Kivar where would he keep them?"_

_All looked at Jim. Michael looked at him, and answered. "Somewhere abandoned, where we wouldn't expect him to be. But how did he get here, if he's here?"_

"_Then we have to search, and we will find her."_

"_We want to help Max, we can make up teams." Replied Liz, as her eyes lingered on Max._

"_Okay, we search; no one does anything if you find anything. Call for help. We, I mean Tess, Michael and I will go in. I don't want any of you hurt."_

"_Max, you know we are good at rescue. How about Liz and you, Michael and I, Jim with Tess and Kyle? Michael looked at Maria, and saw the hope there, and he didn't want to hurt her. However, he wasn't teaming up with her._

"_I don't think that's a good idea. I think two teams…Max, Tess, Kyle, and Maria in one team, and the rest in mine."_

"Sounds good to me, okay we go to the opposite ends of town and move towards the middle. We meet at the Crashdown, say every two hours."

_Liz and Maria were whispering as they group went outside. Jim got in his car along with Michael, MZ, and Liz. As they drove away, they could see the jeep headed in the opposite direction._

_Michael sat in the front seat. He glanced back at MZ, only two years younger than he did. That was wild, the very idea. When the dreams had happened he had thought about a baby, not a grown up. He couldn't introduce him around with fatherly pride. Otherwise, he would be wearing a straight jacket by nightfall. _

_The boy sure looked like him, except he didn't have the rough edges he himself did. If he had known about them, he would have found a way to return to Antar before now. While he was growing up, his children were too. _

_His thoughts turned to his daughter, so like his Isabel. She would be very popular, as Isabel had been. 'They will have to go through me first to take her out.' Then he smiled, and what would he say to the boys, that would be his age? He could see it now…I want to see your drivers license, I want references, and I want you to know the rules of dating my daughter… no kissing, no touching, and she must be home before eight. They would think him nuts, claiming to be her father. He would have preferred to have his family the normal way, and be older than his kids, lot older than just two years. But then when did his life ever be easy? Nevertheless, it had brought him and Isabel together. Made then realize what they should have done before. _

_Could he trust MZ, or Angelique? What would he do if they had betrayed them, and caused harm to Isabel? He knew that answer, and the thought hurt, almost as much as the idea of loosing Isabel. _


	4. Michael finds the ashes

Jim drove through the town; they had stopped at several abandoned building and checked it out. Michael moved through the buildings, like a soldier from special ops. Jim wondered if this was the way he had been when he had been Rath. He wouldn't mind having Michael at his back if he were in trouble.

Michael watched MZ, and never let him out of his sight. MZ was hiding behind the blank face he showed the world, but Jim felt the young man was still hurt by his father's actions earlier. However, he stood as if nothing bothered him, it was his eyes that gave him away.MZ seeing Jim looking at him, and he took out his sunglasses and put them on. 'I hope that you aren't guilty boy. I would pity you if you were.'

Jim's cell phone buzzed and he answered it. He listened and then answered they had found nothing so far. Then he closed the phone. Michael was gone. He looked around and wondered where he was. "MZ, where is your father?"

"I don't know, he was over there a moment ago. I was checking that back room." He pointed towards a long hall off the right. Jim began to move down the hall. MZ, and Liz were following him.

Michael found a place in the wall that gave it's secret away. A secret passage and Michael opened it and slowly moved down the stairs.

OOOOOOO

Kivar walked into the room, and over to Isabel. He looked down at her, he didn't try to hide the love he felt for her. He would take her with him, back to Antar and they would be happy. He was sure she would love him; he would make her a queen. She would have all she wanted. Sure, she had been Rath's before, but he wasn't here. That Michael, well he had a girlfriend, though why he would want a human, disgusting.

Kivar picked her up in his arms, and carried her through a door to a beautiful room. A big canopy bed, softly scented candles burned in the room. He even had Antarian love songs softly playing just for her. He carried her over to the bed, and gently laid her down. He ran his hand over her and her clothes changed to a soft negligee.

Isabel opened her eyes that were distant and unblinking. She smiled a smile that didn't touch her eyes. Her hands came up as if to embrace him. Energy flew from her fingertips, and hit Kivar. He screamed, as the energy grew stronger. He began to change, his skin boiling, as he turned to sludge. The bed was on fire, it ran up the curtains, and Isabel still sat there. She dropped her hands and sat there, staring at nothing.

OOOOOOOOO

Michael came into the room where she had been held, and he saw what remained of the body, he saw the few blond hairs. 'NO, it couldn't be, not his Isabel.' He reached down a shaky hand and ran it just above what was left, picking up the essence, and sighed in relief, it was his beloved Isabel. But it was his daughter. He would never get to know her, never be her father. He stood up and looked around. Seeing the other door he moved towards it, when the scent of smoke reached him. He moved through the door, his hand raised, prepared. He saw Isabel sitting on the burning bed. He ran over, grabbing her and moving away. He turned and carried her out of the burning room.

OOOOOO

Jim was surprised when the wall opened up and Michael came through it with Isabel in his arms. MZ moved over to him, and looked down at his mother. "Mother?" He glanced at his father. "What happened to her, where is Angelique?"

"Kivar, he's dead. So is Angelique. I think Kivar killed her." Michael saw his son turn away, and his shoulders shook. Michael glanced down at Isabel seeing the fixed gaze. Jim came over, and touched Isabel's cold arm.

"She's in shock; need to get her out of here."

Michael carried her out into the sunshine, and over to Jim's car. Liz got into the front seat, and pulled out her cell phone to call Max. MZ got in the back seat with his parents. Jim drove towards his house,

OOOOOOO

When Max rushed through the front door, with the others on his heels he barked at Jim. "Where is she?"

Jim pointed to one of the back rooms. Max hurried down the hall. Jim stopped the others, figuring the new couple and their son needed the time alone with Max. "How about I fix us all something to eat?" He moved to his kitchen, as Kyle turned on the TV, and onto a talk show. Everyone sat down. Maria sat down next to Liz who looked worried. Kyle went over and hugged both girls.

"It's going to be alright, we're all a team. They are going to need us. I don't know what it's like to lose a kid, but I am sure I wouldn't handle it very well."

"You're right Kyle." As Kyle went back to his seat, Tess came down the hall and sat down next to him.

"How is Isabel?"

"Not good. I dream walked her. I saw what happened. Kivar killed Angelique before Isabel. Angelique was working with Kivar, and don't any of you say, like mother like daughter. MZ wasn't part of it. Isabel has shut down; she believes it's all her fault. She killed Kivar."

"We would never say that to Isabel. She is not at fault, she isn't Vilandra."

"Can we do anything to help?" Tess looked up at Jim, and shook her head.

OOOOOOOO


	5. Michael dreamwalks

Max sat there on one side of the bed, he had tried and failed to get Isabel to snap out of it. None blamed Isabel but herself, and she had sunk deep within herself. It was there that Max had seen what was going on. She did not want to return to them.

He glanced at his nephew MZ, and wished he knew something that could make him feel better. He knew how he would feel if it were Isabel, so he knew how the other boy felt. MZ sat there, staring off into space over by the window.

Ooooo

Jim brought out some plates of spaghetti, and began to hand them out. He knew everyone needed to eat. Tess and Kyle were sitting there, and MZ was walking around the living room, not really paying any attention to anything.

Jim put the plates down on the coffee table for them, and turned to MZ. He walked over to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder stopping him. MZ looked up at him.

"Michael Zan I'm sorry for what happened. If you ever need anything you can come to me. I care a lot about your parents, and they are like my kids too." MZ looked at him, his eyes sad.

"Thank you sheriff. I feel like I let my sister down. I didn't save her from him. What kind of brother am I?"

"You can't protect those you love from everything, though we might want to. Kivar also destroyed your parents, he preyed on innocence. Now he is gone. I think you were a good brother, much like your uncle is towards your mother."

"You are a good listener. I've lost my sister, maybe now I will lose my mother too. She is lost to us."

"She is strong, Max and Michael will draw her back. Have you tried to reach her? You are her son, she might respond to you."

"No, she might not want to see me anymore. After what happened."

"I think she will, you are her son. She would do anything for her family and friends. Don't give up."

Jim walked off, and went into the kitchen for the drinks. MZ watched him walk away, and then he sat down and picked up the plate. He looked at it, and then took a taste. He didn't want to offend the Sheriff, but it wasn't good. Tess smiled at him, took the bottle, and put some red stuff on it. He tried it again and found he liked it. He nodded at Tess.

Oooooooo

Michael sat there, not sure what else he could do. She lay there like a broken doll. He lifted her up, and sat behind her, his back against the headboard. Then he leaned her back against him, his arms around her. He closed his eyes, and in a flash, he was somewhere else.

Strong hurricane winds were blowing, torrential rains falling, and Isabel was there. She stood there lost. Giant beetles, T-Rexes, and strange birds were there. They were after her, and she didn't seem to care. He saw the image of his daughter, who was pulling on Isabel's arm, trying to get her to run. But she stood there. As a beetle snapped at her arm, tearing the flesh. Isabel just stood there.

Michael ran towards them, and came up, and found he had a light saber. He didn't bother to think of where it came from. He just used it on the beetle, and then the T-Rex that lowered its head towards his beloved. Taking the head off. He reached out to Isabel, and shook her by the shoulder.

"Isabel, hon you don't belong here. Come with me."

She looked at him her eyes dazed. "No, I belong here Michael. Everyone dies because of me, I'll kill you too. You deserve better. Leave me here." She looked away from him, and tried to pull away, towards the other animals.

"No! I refuse to let you do that. You are not responsible for any of it. Kivar is. If you were so evil, I couldn't love you. But I do love you, more than anything or anyone. IF you stay, then I do too. I die with you."

She turned to him, and put her blooded hand up to his face. Tears ran down her face, blood tears. "You don't belong here Michael."

"Neither do you, come with me. Michael Junior is waiting for us. He needs us too. He feels you don't want him."

"Why? I love him."

"Then come back with me, tell him. Let us be a real family."

"You two can be a family."

"No, I can be nothing without you. Would you deny our son his parents? Would you deny me the woman I love?"

She looked into his eyes, and he held out his hand to her. Isabel took it, and he led her away, and the scenery dissolved away. Michael opened his eyes, as Isabel moved.

He looked down and she was opening her eyes. Max was smiling at her. She glanced up at Michael.

"Thanks." She lifted up her hand and there was blood on it. But she had no injuries. "You came for me."

"I would always come for you Isabel. Don't ever do that again." Isabel nodded and looked at her brother.

"Max, is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, and now you are too. We have to decide when we are going home, or do we stay here?"

"I want to go home, Max."

"Then we go home." He stood up and headed towards the door. "I am going to tell MZ you are awake, and get some food for us. When you are ready we will leave."

When Max was gone, Michael turned Isabel around sideways so he could look at her. He leaned and kissed her on the lips. "Isabel, we are going back as a family. I want us to get married first. We can go to the next town and get it done. We don't have time for a big one."

"It doesn't matter, as long as you are there Michael. That's all I need. Strange though to have my son there, and him our age. At least we are young enough to understand him."

"Yeah he can't get away with anything. That is strange that we have kids. But it feels good, right you know? We sure do make beautiful kids."

"Yeah, thanks to their dad. Maybe we can have more. I'd like little Michaels to spoil."

"I'd like some little Isabel's around. I love you Isabel, there could never be anyone else for me. Even death can't change that."

"For me either, Michael. I miss our daughter, we can't forget her. But we can be there for our other kids, keep them from the same mistakes I made."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah. I want to see our son."

"Michael got up and helped her up. With his arm around her waist, he led her out of the bedroom and down the hall. MZ looked up when she entered. She looked at him and held out her arms, and he went over to her. She hugged him, and whispered to him, as he hugged her back. Michael stood there watching, proud of his family.

The end…


End file.
